


Fly Me to the Moon

by danceinpurgatory



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, Confessions, Fluff, He's one of my favorites, Other, Reader Insert, Spoilers, Stargazing, gender neutral reader, he might be ooc tho, honestly though i really like kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceinpurgatory/pseuds/danceinpurgatory
Summary: You and Kaito go stargazing and share a moment.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Fly Me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> So...I came up with this on a whim and decided to write it in reader insert form.
> 
> Kaito is genuinely one of my favorite characters from the series as a whole, after Tenko.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this work. Also be mindful of spoilers up to the third V3 trial.

The Killing School Semester you were forced to participate in changed you in various different ways.

The most notable change was in your personality. You had become antisocial and introverted, whereas before you were energetic and extroverted; two polar opposites. In the beginning, you had high hope. You didn't think that anyone would actually kill their classmates just to escape this hell of a game.

**_But you were a fool for having such high hopes, you thought._ **

You were forced to watch your fellow classmates drop like flies; Rantaro, Kaede, Ryoma, Kirumi, Angie, Tenko, Korekiyo... Before you knew it, they had all died.

This atmosphere plunged you into an overwhelming sense of despair and distrust. You couldn't even trust the few friends you made at this point. Anyone could be next. _Even you_. No one was off-limits in this killing game. You couldn't bear to see any more of your classmates die at the hands of another. At the hands of the psychotic black-and-white bear who called himself "Monokuma" and his equally sociopathic cubs (those still around, that is).

So you hardly talked to anyone. You hardly even left your room for that matter. You didn't know what to do at this point. Your friends had come to check up on you, see how you were holding up. They'd even tried to comfort you from time to time. But honestly, you feel like you've had enough attention for a while.

And this was just another one of those times. You laid in your bed, staring up at the ceiling, completely immersed in your thoughts. Or at least, before you were brought back to reality by a series of knocks at your door, followed by a voice.

"(Y/N), you doin' okay in there?"

The voice was a bit muffled seeing as you and the owner of said voice were on two completely different sides of a wall, but you could tell who it was that had come to your door: Kaito Momota.

Kaito was the Ultimate Astronaut and a friend of yours. He was friendly and energetic, and he'd always try to cheer you up ever since you starting feeling this way. You found his demeanor to be a bit comforting at times, but lately you didn't think that even that would bring your spirit back. You had a hard time opening up to him, like with the others.

But he didn't give up. He wouldn't try to pressure you into doing something you didn't want to do, of course, and he always respected your wishes of being left alone. Still, you could tell that he didn't want to see you like this.

You slowly got up and walked over to the door, opening it to meet him face-to-face.

"Did you need something?"

"I was just checkin' up on you. I can tell that this killing game's really got you down."

_You found it kind of comforting to know that he cared so much about you._

"Yeah." You didn't really know what else to say.

"Well, just remember that no matter what happens, I'll always be there to support you the whole way through. And, uh..."

You gave him a puzzled look, wondering what else it is he wanted to say.

"...Well, I was wonderin' if you wanted to hang out for a little? Y'know, to try and take your mind off of things."

 _Ah_.

You've been asked that question a few times by him, Keebo, Angie, and Tenko (when Angie and Tenko still around). You did hang out with them a few times (and admittedly, you wanted to do it again), but nowadays you've found it a bit harder to do, seeing as how you could be killed at any time. You gazed into Kaito's deep purple orbs as he awaited a reply, think about what to say.

_You could give him a chance..._

"Okay," you replied after a bit of thinking, exiting your room and closing the door behind you. "I will."

"Really? (Y/N), that's wonderful! And I know just the thing that might cheer you up a little." He gently took you by the hand as he led you to wherever it was he wanted to lead you. You still felt incredibly anxious, but you let him take you regardless.

**◇ ◇ ◇**

Before you knew it, you were lying on the grass just outside of the campus building, gazing up at the night sky, which was littered with stars. It would've been nice and relaxing if you weren't trapped here and being forced into killing one another.

But it all made sense. Kaito loves this sort of thing. He loves celestial bodies and space as a whole. In fact, he even calls himself the "Luminary of the Stars." You supposed that such a title was befitting of the Ultimate Astronaut, even if self-proclaimed.

"Isn't it beautiful, (Y/N)? The sky, I mean."

"Oh, uh, I guess..." You couldn't really find beauty in things with everything going on, but you understood why he'd think that.

"Y'know, whenever I want to take my mind off of things, this is normally what I do." He tried to engage in conversation with you.

"Makes sense," was all you could say.

Then there was silence for a moment. Silence that seemed long, but was cut short when Kaito took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Actually, (Y/N), there was...somethin' else I wanted to tell you."

"Like what?" A ball of anxiety formed within your chest, fearful of what he might say (or even do), until...

"I... I don't know how to put this. (Y/N), you're a really good person, and a great friend. But recently...I've started to feel a bit different about you."

You let out an "Eh?" sound as you turned your head to face him.

"What I'm trying to say is...I really like you, (Y/N). You've always been so nice to everyone, even when you started to feel so down. Admittedly, I was startin' to feel the same way you are right now, but whenever I think of you...I have hope. I feel like...things might just be alright. ... W-Well, they're not, but..."

"Yeah, I get what you mean," you cut him off, bringing your hand to his to hold it. "I'll admit, I've felt those kinds of feelings for you, too. It's just...It's hard. I feel a sort of...I dunno, block, I guess? I'm just afriad...afraid that something's going to happen to you. That you might die. If something happened to you...I don't know what I'd do." You were a bit in shock that you managed to actually _say_ that, but it almost seemed like the most natural thing to happen.

"So, does that mean...?"

You sat up and gave him a small peck on the forehead. "Yes. I love you, Kaito. In fact, I trust you more than I do anyone else."

The male let out a soft chuckle. "I love you too, (Y/N). I promise that no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you. And perhaps we can bring an end to this killing game, somehow."

"Yeah... I think so, too."

Yours and Kaito's bond grew even stronger that night. And for once, you actually opened up to someone. Trusted them. **_Had hope_**.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was really cute but I felt really sad after writing it. (｡•́︿•̀｡)
> 
> V3 will always be my favorite Danganronpa game tho.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
